Forgotten Times
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: Prequel to my other fan fic. Happy Birthday Enjoy.


The sun set upon the school, people were leaving for the day, club activities were over. Everyone was leaving.

Well almost everyone.

"Aki, I can't believe you thought that you could just cheat on a test that was being monitored like crazy and get away with it," Minami spoke sweeping up the trash.

"I don't need your lecture," Yoshii responded smacking erasers. He turned to her, she was bent over slightly flicking dust into the tray. He stared at her, at her bum, when did it start making him go crazy? _She's a women you moron. _She turned to face him and Aki slammed his face on the teacher's desk.

"What the hell Aki?" Minami questioned emptying the dust into a trash can. Aki just laid there face plastered on the desk, his nose slowly bleeding.

"Why are you even here Minami?" Aki asked wiping his face clean of blood. He stood up to look at Minami, the sun hitting her so that the her breasts and skirt were illuminated. Aki covered his nose again while Minami bit her lip walking towards him.

"I don't know, I just thought that I should," she said walking to meet Aki face to face. He stared at her, at her emerald eyes. When did they become breathtaking? _Hasn't she always been breathtaking bro? _She looked down, slightly tapping her fingers on the desk. "Aki," she whispered in a chuckling tone.

"What?" he said looking down, slightly smelling her hair. _Mmmmm cherries, not the only cherry she has. _Aki thought to himself shut up. He noticed what she was laughing about. His face grew red and he stepped into the corner of the room. "Uh, it's not because of you, I jus-" He silenced his words, facing the wall.

Minami chuckled walking towards him. He shuffled in the corner. Minami had liked Aki ever since she decoded his message about wanting to be friends. Sure he got the wrong language. but he tried. She touched his shoulder and he swiftly turned to face her. He stared into her eyes, she stared into his.

"Ak-" she was cut off by Yoshii smacking his lips against hers. Her body grew an incredible warmth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips harder together. Akihisa wrapped his arms around her waist and shoved his body up against hers. He needed her. She squirmed when she felt his member pressed against her. She kissed back and he just squeezed her tighter. He twisted them around and pushed her up against the wall. He broke the kiss and stared at her. _Maybe you shouldn't of touched his shoulder Minami._ His eyes were filled with lust and he nuzzled on her neck, causing her to let out a slight moan. "Aki." His hands slid down the curve of her body and gripped her thighs lifting her up into the air. She nuzzled his ear, clawed his back. _Dude she actually likes it. _Akihisa growled and pushed her harder against the wall. He pulled away, looking at her shirt. _Don't loose your cool Yoshii. _He moved his hands off of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist so she didn't fall. His hands grazed her shirt, and he slowly unbuttoned it. Minami let out a small squeak and grabbed his face. She looked into his eyes, her eyes filled with nervousness. She kissed him, letting his tongue intercept her lips, their tongues played with eachother, but Akihisa still continued to unbutton her shirt. It fell open and he slowly caressed her breasts.

She moaned, breaking the kiss. He looked at her, seeing the lust slowly fill her eyes. _You got her Yoshii. _He kissed her again while she slowly stripped her shirt off. It fell to the ground and Minami gripped him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to fiddle with her bra. He broke the kiss and peered over her shoulder to try to figure it out. He lost his footing and the slammed onto the ground. Minami squeaked but Akihisa got it off. He smiled victoriously and slipped it off, throwing it under the table. Minami immediately covered herself.

"Why don't you loose some clothes first," she breathed out, hands covering her barely there boobs. Akihisa exhaled motioning her to roll off. He ripped his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. He shook them off and pulled Minami back onto his lap. Her face was beet red and she just stared at him. "I-" She bit her lip. "I haven't done this before."

"Neither have I," He kissed her again, melting her more. He slowly moved her arm and caressed the real thing. They were so soft, he squeezed them softly and she let out another small moan. He moved their bodies so he was hovering over her. He kissed her again, sliding his hand under her skirt. She squirmed as he trailed farther to her womanhood.

"Aki," she breathed out pulling him down so she could close the space between them. His fingers found his mark and Minami moaned in pleasure, never had she ever felt this good. He giggled as he nibbled her neck. She dug her face into his shoulder and bit down on it. He growled and moved his fingers faster.

"Minami," Akihisa breathed out. "Do you want me?" He looked at her, looking for her answer. She nodded and a smile graced her lips. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her again, pulling off his boxers. She clawed his back, moving her hips to position herself. He slowly stripped off her skirt and underwear, she blushed even more he kissed her again. He broke the kiss and got into his position. "Are you okay with this?"

She nodded and he slowly entered her, her body overflowing with pain. She let out a cry and clawed harder down his back. Her body stretched to fit him and she bit down harder. "Aki." He kissed her neck, her collar bone and back up to her jawline trying to distract the pain from Minami. She laid her head back and nodded telling Aki that it was okay to continue. He nodded, kissing her on the lips, putting as much love into it as he could. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back slowly. Minami rocked her hips getting into the rhythm, her pain succeeding into pleasure, she couldn't help but moan every time he thrusted into her. "I love you." The words echoed in Aki's head, did he love her? _Well you're doing the nasty on the ground. Does that spell love? _He quickened his pace as he tried to comprehend.

"I-" He pulled out of her and she looked at him worry spread across her face.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," she said grabbing his hand. Was this rejection. _Smooth Minami. _"I take it back." She whispered Yoshii just sat there looking down at the ground. "Yoshii, I'm sorry." But he couldn't hear her. He was too busy trying to figure out if he loved her back. He closed his eye, trying to sort everything out. _You got excited when you checked out her ass earlier. _But was that love or lust? _You think she's beautiful even when she's dislocating your shoulder. _He did think that, he always found her so attractive. Is that love? _Dude, she's not her anymore. _Yoshii snapped out of his thought to see Minami gone. He thought of where she could have gone.

"Minami," He yelled getting dressed as fast as he could. "Minami wait," He yelled again running out of the classroom. He jogged as fast as he could out of the high school. He looked down the streets, as the moon shined, meaning the day was over. There she was her hair bouncing in its yellow bow. She walks shoulders high, head forward. "Minami, wait!" He ran to her as fast as he could sweating even more. She turned to face him, her eyes red and her face wet.

"What Yoshii?" She yelled at him, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

"You didn't let me finish thinking." He yelled. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to start walking again.

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"But Minami," he grabbed her wrist and she ripped it from his grasp. "Wait." But it was too late.

She was already running as fast as she could.

"I love you."

* * *

It was graduation day, everyone was so happy to finally be leaving this place. Minami had finally gotten comfortable with talking with Yoshii. Minami was one of the last ones to walk out since she decided to help Shouko, Yuuko, and Aiko with the clean up. She never thought she would get so close to them in the past few months. She smiled. _You're finally done Minami! _She laughed, university, that was something new. She loved adventures. She looked ahead of her to see Himeji and Akihisa talking to each other. Her heart thumped. Aki, was she ever going to get over him? No she needed to tell him, NOW. When would she get another chance? Answer: probably never. She started walking to them but stopped dead in her tracks when Himeji smacked her lips up against his. Minami's heart sank. Yoshii kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. There kiss broke and he turned to see Minami looking at them, tears streaming down her face. He turned back to Himeji, then stared at Minami again. He started to walk towards her but she didn't want to hear any excuses. If he truly liked her then he wouldn't of kissed Himeji.

She ran off back to her home.

* * *

"Aki," Himeji spoke making Aki turned to face her. He smiled a sheepish smile. "I have feelings for you." She said it all out in the open, no dancing around. Akihisa stood stunned at the words. The Princess and The Baka. Not a good pair in his mind.

"Uh, I'm sorry HImeji, I don't feel the same." He spoke back, rubbing the back of his head. "I like someone else." Her face fell, and she looked down.

"Oh," she whispered. She looked back up to him. "At least kiss me."

"What?"

"Please," she blushed, putting her hands behind her back, prodding her boobs out. Akihisa stared but didn't for long. He knew that he wouldn't ever want to touch them. He only liked one pair, a pair that he hasn't got to touch since he messed up. He shook his head and she pressed her lips up against his. Her lips were warm, but they didn't make an impact for him, it was just a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her though so she could get the full effect of his kiss. When they drew apart all he saw was Minami. He smiled sheepishly and turned to see if he could see Yuuji yet. All he saw was a sad Minami, the real Minami who just saw him kiss Himeji. He looked back and Himeji and started to walk towards Minami but she was already gone. _That's two times you've broke that girl's heart. Three strikes and you're out. _

Although he wouldn't see Minami again until he journeyed to Germany to tell her how he really felt.


End file.
